Percy Jackson and Carter Kane Crossover
by April Lar
Summary: Percy had just entered Camp Half- Blood. Even though his mom sent him to this Greek camp, Percy has a bad feeling about this. While on the other hand, Carter is waiting for them to arrive. What dangers will await them? Also, i would like to thank Lady of Seasons for helping me out with this story.


Percy

Hey, the names Percy, Percy Jackson. My mom's name is Sally Jackson. I'm not really her son because she adopted me when I was about 4 years old. Our last name won't be kept for long though. My mom's going to marry the third time. My mom's new fiancé is "Mr. Blowfish". Paul Blofis is a teacher in some high school that I thought I blew up a year ago. But all I care about is that my mom can get a good husband. The last step father I had married my mom only for her money and looks. I hated him so much that I blasted him once. And trust me; it wasn't a pretty scene at that time. So anyway, I'm on my way to a camp. The camp is for Greek demigods like me, but I had a feeling that I wasn't Greek. My mom told me that the Greek gods were still alive and active. She told me that I'll find out who my real father is, but when she said that, she sounded a bit uncertain. But it's not like I really care about it. I had a step father and his name was Vinnie. He showed me a lot of cool and weird stuff. But when my mom wasn't around, Vinnie would try to kill me with some kind of dark magic. But I remember him saying something like, "Perseus Jackson, one day, on the right time, I will kill you." That sort of freaked me out right on the spot. "Percy, we're here at the camp," my mom called me gently. "Yeah, ok mom. Thanks for the ride." I replied. "Bye honey. Be safe," my mom said and left. "So, what was I supposed to do again?" I mumbled. A voice actually replied back, "Hey, welcome to Camp Half- Blood."

Leo

I had not a single clue that the all- famous Percy Jackson would be coming. He's been a craze all around school ever since they've heard rumors about him having a secret about having a certain magical type of metal. Annabeth, a good child- hood friend of mine, kept talking about Percy with her friend Piper, my girlfriend. (And no, I didn't eavesdrop. I just happened to listen to the conversation.) So while I was going to go for a stroll outside, I happened to hear the name "Percy Jackson". I assumed that it must be the famous guy, so I hid behind a pole and stayed there until he would say something. Luckily, he did because I sprang right out and said, "Hey! Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand, "The names Leo. Leo Valdez." I smiled real big. I was excited to meet him. He had a handsome face and dark eyes. "Uh, hi. My names Percy Jackson." He replied. "So, can you give me a tour around camp please?" He smiled at me. "Sure! Why not?" I led him to the halls. Every time I looked at him, he looked kind of troubled. "Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously. He just stared around some more and he dropped. "Whoa! Hey! Man, you ok?" I had a thought to bring out my fire, but that was inconvenient. I had to do something, but without him being claimed, what can I do?

Piper

Sure, I was right behind them. I wanted to make sure the guy wasn't "gay" or anything, because I didn't want Percy to just suddenly jump on Leo and kiss him all over. But once I saw Percy faint, I had to do something quick. So I quickly rushed over to the nearest Apollo kid to ask for some help. "Hey. Help me out a bit. The new kid, Percy, just fainted. You've got to give him some ambrosia." Then she started to squeal saying things like, "OMG! The new Guys here!" but that didn't last for long. After a minute, we were already in over Percy. "Is his forehead hot?" then she touched it, "Oh my goodness." It's so damn hot. I think we need a wet towel." She just looked at me with that face. "Ok. Fine. I'll go get the towels!" I moaned. "And I'll make sure that they're extra freezing cold." I mumbled under my breath. When I came back, the dude was still one the ground. But he looked way paler than when I left. "Here you go buddy. I got a freezing cold towel for you." And trust me, it was freezing cold. Annabeth came along with me. She was holding a whole lot of towels just in case he got hotter. I asked Annabeth for another towel, but before I said anything, her face was as red as a chili pepper. "Uh, Annabeth? You ok? "She stared at me with eyes full of tears, "I think I'm in love with this guy."

Annabeth

I had now idea that I was being carried in by the guy. I thought he'd be a lame weirdo like all the other guys. (Except Leo since he's a good funny friend.) Piper just stared at me. She looked a bit pissed so I quickly handed her a towel. "Geez, Annabeth. Pay attention to the one you really love." Piper said irritated. "Sorry. And FYI, I do NOT like Percy." But I sensed that I was blushing because my face was hot. Suddenly, a huge loud gasp came out from Percy. "What happened?" he yelled. When he saw Leo's face, his face softened. "I thought you were totally dead, man!" Leo said happily. But something loomed over me. If Percy didn't like me, what would happen? Would I cry? Would I scream because I was upset? "Hey, thanks for helping me with all the wet towels and stuff." Percy reached out his hand. And of course I shook it. How could I not? "Um, Percy? I-I have something I want to tell you." But before I could say anything, he was already off with Leo to be claimed. I knew that this guy was not going to be easy to handle with if he was my boyfriend.

Carter

I thought maybe, just maybe, that if my sister loved the new Percy boy that's going all around the world. But unfortunately, I heard that he and his "gang" were going to come to our Big House to do this mission together. And my sister has already fallen in love with him. And yes, my opinion is that Sadie should marry Percy than Anubis and Walt. They're both too… romantic if you ask me. I hate those kinds of guys. Besides, Anubis IS part of Walt's body so that might be the reason why he's being extra romantic to my snotty sister. But I'm sure my sister might hate it and move over to Percy's side. And so, anyway, Percy and his gang are going to come for this mission that was "reserved" as Horus says, for us to finish together. I have no idea what the heck it's about. But whatever it is, I'm kind of half excited and half not. I'm excited to do the mission thing and all, but what if Percy wants to kill us? That's going to be my sisters "GO PERCY JACKSON!" job. You know, to make him know everything about the crocodile and the monkey and stuff.

Sadie

I swear that I love Percy. Sorry, but I couldn't help the way Percy looked. He had such dark brown gorgeous eyes. And I know how he looks like because I saw it in the daily papyrus just this morning. He had Jet black hair and those dark brown gorgeous eyes. So anyway, I was just looking at the papyrus and it said on the headline, "A MISSION TO SUCCEED" and it had a picture of our team and Percy's gang. I was going to go crazy, but just as I was going to scream, my nerdy brother came in. "What do you want?" I asked him. I always get suspicious whenever he comes to my room. "Just came in to talk to you about the mission." I squealed with delight, "Did you know, Percy Jackson's going to come here," my brother just stared at me, "and I'm so excited! I love him more than anything!" just after I said that, Walt, the muscular tan guy came is. "Hey Sadie, wanna come go to the new café that was just opened yesterday?" he asked with hope. Walt's a really good guy, and I like him. But now, I think I've been hooked onto him for too long. I just feel right about being with him. "No thanks Walt. But thanks for asking." I answered. Then, that's when my stupid brother piped up, "The reason why she doesn't want to go with you," he paused and looked at me, "Is because she doesn't like you anymore. And she likes Percy more." I looked at him with a surprised look. He continued, "She doesn't want any more guy problems." He looked like her understood. He left the room in agony and silence. Once he had gone, I screamed, "Carter! You idiot! What the hell was that for?" "I'm just telling the truth." He replied. Then he left. "Let's see who tells the "truth" about you next time" I mumbled under my breath.


End file.
